


Spicy Ramyun with Milk

by eleveninetynine



Series: you and i are endless [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Idol!Jihoon, M/M, student!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninetynine/pseuds/eleveninetynine
Summary: The guy looks at the cup ramyun that Woojin is showing him and then look at the one in his own hand. Oh. He has the same ramyun, too. “I was thinking of getting milk. You know, to counter the spiciness.” he says.





	Spicy Ramyun with Milk

Woojin stops in front of a convenience store. Why is he here again? _Oh._ He forced himself to get out of the room and get some fresh air after almost 8 hours straight being cooped up in his room finishing his assignment. It is actually a group assignment but when fate groups him with the worst groupmates who copy and paste from Mr. Google to complete their parts, it was all up to him to correct all of them by tomorrow if he wants an A. He hears his stomach growls. _Oh, right._ He is also here at a convenience store at 2 o’clock in the morning to get his first meal of the day – yesterday is more accurate.

 

He grabs the big black cup of ramyun with the red chicken drawing on it and drag his exhausted body to the beverage section. He scans through the transparent doors to search for something that catches his eyes and may satisfy his throat until his eyes lands on a man who is doing the same thing except for his deep concentration which differs from his own hazy mind. He squints his eyes to search through his memory files in hopes to remove the tingling feeling of familiarity in his stomach.

 

Beautiful-shaped eyes, perfectly sculptured nose, pinkish red chapped lips and slightly tanned skin. His messy raven hair doesn’t even put flaw in his appearance. If anything, it makes him look more attractive. Did he have a friend this pretty? It is not until the slightly shorter guy looks at him with sparkling eyes of curiousity that it finally clicks.

 

Park Jihoon—if he’s not mistaken. The man that his sister Yerim has been idolising for the past few months. The man that Yerim has been bothering him to give some information of since they are studying in the same university. The thing that Yerim wouldn’t understand is that the university is bloody huge, filled with so many people that even if they are in the same department, there is still a high chance that they won’t see each other – until now.

 

“Err...” It didn’t occur in Woojin’s sleepy head that he would get caught staring the grey hooded not-so-stranger so he blurts out the first excuse that comes to his mind. “I was wondering what drink you think is best for this ramyun?” It comes out a bit slurred as fatigue is clinging on his body but it is still understandable – at least to his ears. _Good cover, Woojin._

 

The guy looks at the cup ramyun that Woojin is showing him and then look at the one in his own hand. _Oh._ He has the same ramyun, too. “I was thinking of getting milk. You know, to counter the spiciness.” he says. His voice is deep in contrast to his boyish face. It’s not the voice that Woojin hears in the videos that Yerim always showed him, not that it sounds bad though.

 

Jihoon waited for a reply but when it doesn’t come, he opens the fridge door, grabs two big bottles of milk and offers one to Woojin. Woojin, who is still in a daze – not really sure if it’s from exhaustion or from the shock – just grabs the milk. The idol gives him an amused look before making his way to the counter.

 

Woojin looks at the things in his hand. Spicy ramyun and milk doesn’t sound so bad. So he queues up behind his sister’s favourite singer who just paid for his food. Their eyes met again and Woojin smiles back at him this time – or so he thinks. He just hopes his tired body will shape his mouth as he imagines it. From the way Jihoon lifting his eyebrows with a hint of amusement, maybe it came out weirdly but Woojin’s tired mind decides to just keep his tiny embarrassment away for the night and maybe kick the blanket tomorrow morning after realising how he pulled a funny face to the beautiful man at the convenience store. _Wait_. Did he just call him beautiful? Huh. Whatever.

 

Woojin proceeds to drop his purchases to the counter and the beautif– _Park Jihoon_ walks away with his ramyun and milk. He deliberates whether to eat at the convenience store or at home while the cashier scans his items and decides on eating there. So, he pays and heads to the other end of the store for hot water only to find the beaut– get a grip, Park Woojin –Park Jihoon there.

 

It looks like Jihoon is going to eat here as well from the way his ramyun bowl is sealed with his chopsticks. He raises his eyebrows, surprised to see him again he guesses, and makes space for Woojin to get his hot water. Woojin prepares his ramyun, seals the cup like Jihoon did and they both stand there awkwardly waiting for the ramyuns to cook.

 

Before Woojin could doze off (while standing, yes) a voice wakes him up. “Are you alright?”

 

He looks at the shorter who looks at him with concern. It takes him a few seconds to decode the question and a few more to form an answer. “Yes, I’m fine.” he answers.

 

The concern look is still there. “You sure? You look like you’re going to faint any second now.”

 

“I’m fine, really. I’m just…” he opens his eyes the widest he can in hopes they will open for the rest of the conversation. “…really, _really_ exhausted but I need to be awake for the next few hours hence this.” He taps on his cup ramyun. Before the other boy could nod, his stomach grumbles. Loud.

 

Jihoon ducks his head and giggles and suddenly Woojin thinks he can see some baby angels flying around them singing the most beautiful melody in the world. _Ew_ , Park Woojin is so gross.

 

“Is that your dinner?” Jihoon asks.

 

Woojin snaps out of his baby paradise and says, “Uhh, I’m not sure if it’s breakfast, lunch or dinner but it is definitely my first meal of the day.”

 

“…You mean since yesterday?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don’t you think that would wreak hell in your stomach?”

 

“Oh.” Very intelligent, Woojin.

 

Jihoon’s right; he should eat something before indulging the ramyun or he will spit fire and lava– from behind. Woojin knows he should go and buy something but his still-floating mind just cannot think of what. So he does the next best thing: ask for help.

 

Jihoon splits a wide grin where his eyes almost disappear when he sees Woojin’s pitiful face and the latter thinks the world is suddenly a much better place to live in (Uhh... that is definitely the exhaustion talking. Yeah, definitely).

 

Jihoon takes something from his black plastic bag and offers it to Woojin. Cream bun. The taller immediately shakes his head, refusing with both hands but the other takes one of his hand with his small one (oh my god, why is it so _cute_?) and shoves the bun into it.

 

“Take it. If you feel bad about it, eat your ramyun with me.” Jihoon says with a blinding smile.

 

Woojin doesn’t think his brain is functional anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

“Let’s make a bet.”

 

“Huh?” Woojin says to the boy in front of him. They are now outside the convenience store sitting across each other while prepping their spicy ramyun. The smell of the sauce makes him think twice to eat it.

 

“Ah!” Jihoon cries. “I forgot the sauce is spicy and I licked it! Ughh!” he says in bullet train speed.

 

Woojin laughs at his foolishness and ignores how his stomach is currently twisting in a funny way. Even with contorted face, Jihoon still looks adorable.

 

“Let’s make a bet.” The red-faced repeats when the spiciness subsides. “Whoever finishes last buys both of us ice creams.” Jihoon smirks and looks at him with challenging eyes. _Hot._

 

“Uhh... I can’t really eat spicy things and I’m eating this because I just want to stay awake so—”

 

“Eii... is that chicken language I hear?” Jihoon interrupts, flapping his hands at his side.

 

And that successfully triggers Woojin competitive side. He scoffs and says, “Fine.” And looks directly into Jihoon’s eyes. “Deal.”

 

Jihoon’s smirk turns into a grin and they both start to crack their fingers, wrist, neck and every other joint on their body (like that helps). Woojin gets up from his seat and starts shadow boxing with his mouth adding sound effects and Jihoon follows suit, adding his own flying kick and a Bruce Lee scream. It catches Woojin by surprise seeing someone with the same antics but he refuses to lose and starts screaming (screeching). They don’t notice the cashier looking at them from inside the store while questioning his purpose of living.

 

Once both of them realise that they may have disturbed the neighbourhood, they calm themselves down and get ready for the battle. Both take their chopsticks with one hand and cup ramyun with another, eyes never stray from the other.

 

“Ready?” Jihoon says.

 

“I was born ready.” Woojin notices how the boy in front him tries to compress his smile. He is going to make this cutie (yes, he has given up trying to filter his brain) regret for ever underestimating him.

 

“One, two, three!” And the battle begins.

 

Both of them start fast but Woojin wants to stop from the very first mouthful ( _God_ , this is just so spicy! Who the hell invent this thing?). Looking at Jihoon who is still eating the noodles like it is nothing, he starts inhaling his ramyun, refusing to taste it. Jihoon picks up his pace as he sees the other speed up and it goes back and forth until Jihoon wins by one mouthful. Woojin wants to cry for his loss and Jihoon wants to celebrate his win but both are just sniffing from runny nose, panting fire breaths and sweating buckets from the immense spiciness. They inhale their milk, start dancing indecipherable moves and run back and forth from one end to the other end of the convenience store. They meet at their table and realise they don’t have any more milk.

 

“Ithe cream…” Jihoon slurs as his mouth is still numb from the spiciness. He taps the corner of his eyes with the end of his sleeve to clear the forming tears. Woojin, who is still panting himself, gestures the shorter to follow him into the store. Jihoon grabs a lemon flavoured popsicle while Woojin takes the milk flavoured ice cream. They head to the counter together.

 

“Oh, you’re from Korea University too?” Jihoon asks as Woojin pays. The latter looks at him with a questioning look and the former points to his student card in his wallet. Woojin nods understanding.

 

“Yeah, second year, psychology.” Woojin says, waiting for his change. He opens and bites a generous amount of the ice cream. That feels so _good_.

 

“I’m in my second year too. Theatre.” Jihoon replies while opening his popsicle. “Oh, I’m Park Jihoon by the way. Can’t believe we haven’t introduced ourselves.” He giggles. But this time there are no baby angels because he is distracted by the very _red_ lips sucking the newly opened popsicle. _Pretty_.

 

“Park Woojin.” They head out. “And uhh… I kind of know you?” It comes out more as a question than a statement. He doesn’t know how to approach on the subject, scared that maybe the boy will be offended to know that he recognised him from the start. When Jihoon looks at him curiously, he continues, “Uhh… I mean my sister has been gushing to me about you almost everyday and asked if you came to school or not, you know, since we are attending the same school.” Jihoon nods as he sucks his popsicle. Woojin sighs in relief silently as the boy doesn’t show any sign of discomfort.

 

“Oh!” Jihoon suddenly exclaims excitedly. It’s dark outside but Woojin feels like he is blinded from the other’s brightness. “I can give you an autograph or something so that she won’t bother you as much.”

 

It takes Woojin a few seconds to form words. “S-Sure. If you don’t mind.” He feels his pockets and takes out the things inside the right one. “I only have notes and a receipt.”

 

“Receipt is fine.” Jihoon says while taking the receipt in Woojin’s hand. “What’s her name?”

 

“Yerim.” Woojin says and the shorter nods. He watches Jihoon curiously as he walks into the store again to borrow a pen from the cashier. He scribbles something on the receipt, returns the pen and heads outside again. Woojin accepts the folded paper from him.

 

“So uhh…” Jihoon starts shyly. “See you around?”

 

Woojin suddenly feels like his heart dropped. He didn’t think the night was going to end. He had so much fun in a while with the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his life. That person has the same sense of humour as him too. Everything feels like a dream. And it is ending. Woojin is sure there is only the slimmest possibility he will see Jihoon again.

 

Jihoon waves a hand in front of his face and he steps back into reality. Yes, _reality_. It’s time to say goodbye. “Uhh, yeah. See you around, Jihoon.” Even saying his name feels nice on his tongue.

 

“Good night, Woojin.” And Jihoon walks away.

 

“Good night.” Woojin mumbles to himself with eyes following the beautiful back until he can no longer be seen. Woojin sighs. Guess it is time to face the horrible and terrible assignment again. As he walks home, he opens the receipt.

 

 

_To Yerim,_

_[Signature]_

_Thank you for supporting me! Don’t bully your brother so much :)_

 

 

Suddenly, he stops his tracks.

 

 

_010xxxxxxxx_

_Let’s keep in touch, Woojin! ;)_

 

 

Sorry, Yerim. It seems like your brother will keep the autograph to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! This is my first fic so any encouragement or criticism is very much welcomed.


End file.
